User blog:NocturnBros/Total Warfare Analysis - Shulk
(*Cue awesome remix!*) Greetings, battle lovers! NocturnBros here with my first Total Warfare Analysis Blog! (I know I should be doing Ezio and Aiden, but this is what my current resources allow me to do, I'll still take care of those two when I come back home) ''In this blog, I'll cover all of Shulk's abilities, weapons and feats! What will be used? *This is a non-composite Shulk, meaning he will only have his abilities from canon games... game? What I'm trying to say is no Smash Bros, just Xenoblade Chronicles. History '''WARNING! Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers ahead! This game is one that you shouldn't spoil, if you haven't beaten it, do not read this section (nor the feats section)' The story of Xenoblade Chronicles takes place in an endless sea where the bodies of two titans lie dormant. Those two titans used to be in an endless fight with each others. Their names were Bionis and Mechonis. Shulk's story begins at the lowest known point of the Bionis, Colony 9. The Colony was formed by the Homs, which is the name that humans were given in this Universe. Shulk used be a nerdy boy who liked to make weapons for the Defence Force, until one day, the Mechon attacked Colony 9 and killed his childhood friend Fiora. Shulk then swore revenge to the Faced Mechon who killed Fiora and started his campaign to destroy all Mechon with the help of the Monado, a sword that allows him to predict the future. Along the way, Shulk realized that the Mechon were using humans. He found out that Fiora was being used as a weapon and he tried to pursue her. At Galahad Fortress, he met Egil, the leader of Mechonis, and managed to save Fiora. Shulk and his party scaled through the body of the Mechonis to kill Egil and save the people of the Bionis, but just when he was about to end the battle, his friend Dickson killed him to awaken the powers of Zanza, who was using Shulk as a vessel. Shulk was revived later and he ended up fighting against Zanza, the creator of his world. He managed to destroy him by unlocking the true power of his Monado. After killing Zanza, Shulk used his newfound power to recreate the world, but without the need for gods. Total Warfare Info Background *Name: Shulk *Birthplace: Colony 9 *True heir to the Monado *Age: 18 *All the girls want him *Max physical strength: 405 *Max Ether strength: 417 *Max Agility: 117 *Glass Cannon Visions *Warn him of possible dangers *Parameters predicted: Damage, status ailments, range. *Might predict a future that can't be changed completely *They only give some seconds to react Arts *Back Slash: Causes more damage if the target is hit from the back. *Light Heal: Restores HP. *Slit Edge: Causes damage. If the Attacking the target's sides will reduce their defences. *Stream Edge: Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break (Vulnerability to Topple) and fills Talent Gauge (Monado's Power). *Shadow Eye: Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical Art. *Air Slash: Damages and inflicts Break on a single target. A side hit may reduce the enemy's speed. *Shaker Edge: Damages single target. Causes daze if target is Toppled. *Battle Soul: Sacrifices half of Shulk's current HP to refill a portion of his Talent Gauge. Monado Arts *Monado Buster: Damages enemies in a straight line. Mechanical enemies suffer double damage. *Monado Enchant: Allows allies to damage Mechon for a time and boosts attack power. *Monado Shield: Nullifies all physical damage. Best used when Shulk has a vision. *Monado Speed: Improves evasion of a single ally. *Monado Purge: Damages single target at a distance. Removes Auras (Enemy Buffs) and Spike (Automatic Counters) effects and inflicts Aura Seal (Inability to use special attacks). *Monado Eater: Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inficts Bleed (Over time damage). *Monado Armour: Reduces all Physical and Ether damage to the party. *Monado Cyclone: Damages all enemies around Shulk. Enemies suffering Break will be Toppled. Skill Trees Integrity Increases Block Rate by 15% *Medium Equipment **Allows medium weight armor to be equipped. *Secret of Life **10% more HP is restored when reviving a party member. *Rewarding Work **Successfully completed quests award 10% more EXP. *Resilient Warrior **Boosts Physical Defence and Ether Defence by 5%. *Ultimate Teamwork **Increases Chain Attack damage by 25%. Humanity Increases Shulk's Ether by 50 points *Healing Wisdom **Healing Arts restore 15% more HP. *Kind Encouragement **Restores HP to an encouraged ally. *Friendship Heals **Heals the party slightly after a Chain Attack (5%). *Cheer of a Friend **Causes Burst Affinity to fill more of the Party Gauge (15 points). *Chain of Friendship **Increases chance of a Chain Link by 15%. Intuition Improves Shulk's agility by 15 points *Battle Cry **Increases tension gained from the Battle Start Affinity by 20 *Underdog **Agility Up buff (15%) at start of battle with higher level enemies. *Equipment Master **Reduced weight of equipment by 5. *Fever Pitch **Increases chance of Fever when gem crafting. *Element of Surprise **Improves Arts with Bonus Effects from behind. Pessimism Improves Shulk's Ether Defence by 50 points *Fight the Future **Grants an extra 4 seconds before visions become reality *Stealth Warrior **Reduces aggro gained by using Arts by 10% *Epic Evasion **Increases chance of gaining Burst Affinity by 5% after evading an attack *Forced Mercy **Increases amount of aggro lost when attacked by 25% *Immunization **Grants immunity to stat-reducing debuffs Bravery Increases Shulk's Critical Hit Rate by 20% *Fate Evasion **EXP Bonus when vision tags are destroyed *Hero's Privilege **Allows party members to trade items with low value for items with higher value. *Lone Warrior **Agility is raised by 20 when a party member is incapacitated *Ultimate Defence **Boost the party's Physical Defence and Ether Defence by 10% *Glorious Future **Talent Gauge is maxed after a vision Feats *His visions can calculate the possition of every single particle at any given moment *He can use visions even without the Monado *Without Monado Shield, he can block attacks from Yaldabaoth, the strongest Mechon *Under the effects of Monado Speed, he can easily dodge a barrage of laser beams and jump over 100 feet *With Monado Shield, he can block attacks from a God-Powered version of the Monado. *With the Full Powered Monado (Monado III), he can cut omnipotent beings in half. *He was able to recreate the universe with the powers of Zanza *The Monado can extend to the wielder's will, and it was able to destroy a continent-sized titan Possible Opponents Giorno Giovanna.png|Giorno Giovanna Emil Castagnier.jpg|Emil Castagnier Lightning_CG.png|Lightning Sora KHIII.png|Sora Robin_SSB4.png|Robin/Reflet/Daraen/The Avatar Lucina_official_art.jpg|Mai waifu- I mean, Lucina Crono2.jpg|Crono IsaacPromo.jpg|Isaac Lod-dart-feld.jpg|Dart Narukami.Yu.full.828678.jpg|Yu Narukami Sol_GGXrd_portriat.png|Sol Badguy Cloud.png|Cloud Strife Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) They are both blonde teenagers who have a connection to some sort of evil being, with Shulk being the chosen host of Zanza, and GioGio being the son of Dio Brando. Said connection granted them a special ability that very little people had, Shulk having the power to wield the Monado, and GioGio having a Stand. Ever since they discovered that power, they went on a journey where they continued to hone and evolve it, until their ability reached godlike power. Also, it has the Ultimate Offense vs. Ultimate Defense theme, with Shulk's Monado III having the power to kill gods, while Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem can cancel any attack used against it. Chances of winning: Average to Low Emil (Tales of Symphonia) Both are friendly, and coincidentially blonde, teenagers who start off as just normal but are later forced to go on grand quests after the destruction of their hometowns. They also later gain special abilities/weapons along the way. Later on, it's revealed that they both were just being used as hosts by greater, yet more violent beings Chances of winning: Not sure Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) This one is pretty much just God-Slayers from Action RPGs, not a great connection, really. Chances of winning: Average to High Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Same as Lightning. Only worse. Chances of winning: Shulk stomps Robin/Reflet (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Intelligent warriors who can predict attacks. Chances of winning: Shulk stomps Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Warriors who challenge their fates. Chances of winning: Shulk stomps Crono (Chrono Trigger) Sames a Lucina. Chances of winning: I dunno. Isaac (Golden Sun) Blonde teenagers whose's journeys started with the dissapearence of a loved one. Concretely, female childhood friends. Chances of winning: High Dart (Legend of Dragoon) Red-wearing, overpowered RPG protagonists. Chances of winning: Not sure. ''' Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Intelligent, handsome, overpowered god slayers who can manipulate reality. '''Chances of winning: Unknown Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Red-clad OP characters whose's girlfriends were turned against them and transformed into cyborgs. Chances of winning: Unknown Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Warriors with peculiar swords who lost a close friend during their journeys. Chances of winning: High Let me know if I missed any possible opponents. Category:Blog posts